


Take Me Home Tonight

by EmilyMaximoff



Series: Kavier Fanfictions [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bed Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Party, Past Incest, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/pseuds/EmilyMaximoff
Summary: Una especie de precuela de ''Las 5 veces en las que Xavier se emborrachó y la única vez en la que Kai se emborrachó''Brooke convence a su mejor amigo Xavier para salir de fiesta, sin saber que este terminará en la cama de un desconocido, que vueltas da la vida ¿No?
Relationships: Brooke Thompson/Winter Anderson, Kai Anderson/Winter Anderson, Kai Anderson/Xavier Plympton, Xavier Plympton/Brooke Thompson
Series: Kavier Fanfictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027012





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlakeJackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeJackson/gifts), [EmilyMaximoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/gifts).



Xavier se despertó en una cama que no era suya, en una habitación que era completamente desconocida para él, su cabeza dolía mucho y lo único que recordaba de la noche anterior en realidad eran solo imagenes borrosas de cerveza y de ropa cayendo al suelo.  
El chico miró a su alrededor, aún muy desorientado y confundido, pero quedó aún más confundido cuando vió entra a la habitación a un hombre de brillante y largo cabello azul, Xavier entró en pánico total, ¿Cómo es que había terminado en la cama de ese hombre? Y lo que más le preocupaba, ¿Por qué estaba desnudo y en la casa de un completo desconocido? Al ver la expresión de Xavier, el hombre se echó a reír suavemente, dejando más confundido a Xavier.

''Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada'' Dijo él con una leve sonrisa.

Esas palabras no calmaron del todo a Xavier pero provocaron que este bajara un poco la guardia ''¿Quién eres y qué hago aquí?

''Soy Kai Anderson, nos conocimos ayer en la fiesta a la que fuiste con tu amiga Brooke'' Respondió Kai con tranquilidad.

''¿Y por qué estoy en tu cama?

''¿No recuerdas nada?'' Xavier negó con la cabeza ''Bueno es una larga historia''

* * *

Xavier se encontraba sentado en la barra del bar al que había decidido ir con Brooke, observando a su mejor amiga practicamente comiendole la boca a una chica que acababa de conocer hacia apenas 20 minutos, de repente, ambas chicas se levantaron y salieron por la puerta del bar. Xavier continúo mirando hacia la puerta hasta que el hombre de la barra dejó una bebida frente a él.Xavier río y dijo:

''Yo no he pedido eso''

''El hombre detrás de ti lo ha pedido para ti''

Xavier miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con un guapo hombre de alrededor de los 30 años que le sonreía de manera seductora, Xavier le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa en modo de agradecimiento por el trago y volvió a sus asuntos.  
5 minutos después, el mismo hombre se sentó junto a Xavier.

''Hola'' Saludó él.

''Hola'' Xavier le sonrió.

''¿Qué hace alguien como tu en un bar como este?'' Preguntó él con curiosidad.

''Mi amiga Brooke me pidió que viniera con ella, pero ahora se ha ido a liarse con una chica que acaba de conocer''

''Bueno...creo que esa chica era mi hermana Winter.

Xavier rió ''Creo que el mundo es un pañuelo''

El hombre asiente '' Soy Kai, Kai Anderson'' Se presenta, extendiendole la mano a Xavier.

''Xavier Plympton'' Xaver estrechó la mano de Kai.

Después de varias copas y una charla, las cosas entre Kai y Xavier comenzaron, a ponerse, intensas...tanto que se encontraban besándose apasionadamente, justo como lo habían hecho Brooke y Winter momentos atrás.

''Llevame a casa'' Pidió Xavier con la respiración entrecortada.

''A la tuya o a la mía?

''No me importa, sólo hazlo, quiero ser tuyo.

Y ambos salieron del bar hacia la casa de Kai.

* * *

Xavier se sonrojó como un tomate, al escuchar la historia de Kai, se levantó y de inmediato se puso su ropa.

''Bueno, Kai, gracias por todo, aunque no recuerde nada'' Xavier iba a salir por la puerta cuando la voz de Kai lo detuvo.

''Xavier, ¿considerarías salir algún día?'' Preguntó Kai.

Xavier sonrió ''Si seguro''


End file.
